club_penguin_super_hero_agencyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Inferno Guardian (Fluffpuff402)
The Inferno Guardian AKA Fluffpuff402 is a SHA Agent and a very skilled combat artist. He is also known to be Flunce1's younger brother IRL. He decided to sign up for SHA because he wanted to serve justice as a member of a team. Origin From a long time ago, there was a kid who wondered the mountainside of the Island in struggle of his own survival, with the animals and nature by his side, he loved his life. However a downside was that he remembered nothing of his parents or where he originally came from. The Poachers Felix (what his name is) was wondering down the woods, until he realised that his best friend, Furry Fred the bear was missing. He could hear roaring, so he decided to investigate and picked up his spear. By the time he got there, Furry Fred had gotten himself stuck in a trap and he was surrounded by Poachers. In order to save his friends life, Felix distracted the poachers away for some time and threw his spear at the net, freeing Furry Fred, after Felix had elegantly disposed of the Hunters' weaponry, him and Furry Fred beat them up and they never returned after that. Unknown to Felix, an old man had been observing them from far away. That same night, this old man came to Felix's sleeping place and woke him up. The old man revealed himself to be Sensei, and he ordered Felix to come with him to a far away land. Felix, knowing that it was his last time seeing his animal friends and the jungle, he said his farewell and gave his spear to Furry Fred so that he could remember him. Raised as a warrior Every single day, Felix would train until his bones would break, forging him into the highly skilled warrior he is today, Sensei helped Felix learn more about himself. Sensei helped Felix to unlock his inherent powers, which was the manipulation of fire, at start he would only be able to produce flames the same size as a small candle would. Soon after however, Felix had a much higher degree of control and was able to release incredibly powerful balls of fire. It was also revealed that Felix had a healing factor, one that could aid him in battle against enemies. The takedown of the Centurion Snowman The Centurion Snowman was Tusk's first hand, he was the most dangerous snow minion of all. One day, when Sensei sent Felix and a team of ninjas to battle an approaching army of snow minions, Felix had noticed how many of his friends were being tossed around by the Centurion Snowman himself, angered, Felix took the brute on, and with a lengthy, hard battle, Felix was able to bring down the titan by the use of a huge fireball when he was able to slip an upperhand, on returning to the dojo that day, Sensei had given Felix the title of The Inferno Guardian, who also took down Tusk singlehandedly when Tusk had escaped his containment accomodation many years later. All the ninjas respected the Inferno Guardian and here, Felix was once more fully content and happy with his life once more. Leaving the dojo to combat the dark threat Sensei had a vision that a dark threat was rising in the world, and located it in the city. The Inferno Guardian asked Sensei if he could go to combat it, but Sensei, being hesitant didn't want for Inferno to go, worrying too much about him. A few minutes later, a Dojo enemy known as the "Rockid Monster" attacked, the Inferno Guardian then confronted the monster, and eventually took it down. Determined, The Inferno Guardian insisted that he should go, and with that, Sensei let him. Before leaving, Sensei revealed a smoke that showed the buildings and the technologically advanced "outside world" to Inferno and also wanred him. Sensei had also given a very special sword that Sensei had used in his youth, explaining about how powerful the katana was, he said to Inferno that he would have to use it in battle to "know its' powers". And by taking a few ninja stars, two ordinary dual katanas and the sword Sensei had given him, The Infero Guardian left the Island the dojo was on in a boat, waking up in a land of great modern architecture the very next morning. The Infero Guardian decided to wake up and investigate the land. Inferno later had then captured a policeman, he forced the policeman to tell him everything about the "Modern world" and how superhumans are to be hunted down. The Inferno Guardian now must find his way to overcome this, because he knows that if a single Policeman sees him, it could drag the whole city's police force to that area. This is attention that Inferno must avoid. However, this trouble is no longer of any significance as being a Metahuman has now heen legalised under the SHA's presence in the government, because it is a Metahuman who has the highest point in office (president). Life in the city Felix, under recognition that he now lives in a completely different land to where he was raised, Felix has a job as one of the Senseis at a local Dojo to maintain a secret identity. With the aid of his SHA salary, he has also purchased a house in the suburbs of Flaming City and lives there. Powers and abilities Powers * Near-superhuman agility (whilst not entirely being classed as "superhuman", Inferno Guardian's agility is much higher than average and an acrobat's, his agility is somewhere beneath the "superhuman" mark). * Fire manipulation and fire projection (one of Felix's inherent abities is the control over fire, thus making it his 'element', Felix can also release power charged fire balls through the use of his hands). * Heat tolerance (the average human can suffer from heat exhaustion once the body's temperature rises above 37 degrees Celsius, Felix has previously shown the ability to withstand much higher temperatures). * Healing Factor (Felix is able to heal considerably quickly, although it's not fast as other Heroes' healing factors, Felix is able to heal from deep life-threatening wounds in a matter of hours). Abilities/Skills * Mastery in a variety of different martial arts (including Karate, types of Kung Fu amongst many others). * Master of Ninjutsu (a highly secret special martial art practioned by the Ninjas, making Felix a full-fledged Ninja, his training in this art began once he had mastered many different martial arts). * Degree in fighting with weapons such as nunchucks, ninja stars/shuriken and other weapons, with his most favourite being the classic Katana. * Master of stealth (this ability was achieved along the path of Felix becoming the warrior he is today, all the assignments carried out during training only helped develop this ability further). * Pain tolerance (a part of training was to go through prodecures that brought extreme pain, allowing his pain tolerance to evolve, getting higher and higher every time). Category:Super Hero Agency Category:Superhero